


Office Work

by Skygrl (skygrl85)



Category: Bill - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-21
Updated: 2006-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygrl85/pseuds/Skygrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title:</b> Office Work</p>
    </blockquote>





	Office Work

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Office Work

**Title:** Office Work

 **Author:** Storm

 **Rating:** PG

 **Keywords:** Neil/Andrea. Yvonne. Humour.

 **Summary:** "Shall I come back later sir?" Yvonne runs into an awkward situation when passing some files onto the DI and what possible reason could Andrea have for spending so much time up in CID?

 **Archive:** Anywhere that wants it, just let me know first.

 **Spoilers:** Nothing as long as you know who the characters are and that they all work at Sun Hill. (That should be nearly everyone.)

 **Disclaimer:** The Bill and anything associated with it doesn't belong to me. Never have and never will. I'm just playing with the characters for a while.

 **Author's Notes:** Just another little one shot that wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it. I don't think I've done it justice though; I'm just putting it up for the sake of it. So no need to tell me its crap, I already know that. I might redo it one day, but until then... This ones written from Yvonne's point of view and it's really short.

* * *

 **Office Work**

"Morning ma'am," I say as I pass.

"Yvonne," Inspector Gold says to me, "you couldn't do me a small favour could you? Run these files up to the DI, I'm late for court."

"Sure," I say holding my hand out to retrieve the files.

That's how this mess started. I wish I hadn't agreed to do it now, but I never go back on my word.

* * *

I walk up the stairs to CID, intent on completing my task and then returning to the canteen for refs.

I look around curiously wondering what it is that draws my friend up here so often. Nearly everyday my friend Andrea finds a reason to come up here and for the life of me I can't figure out why?

I stride over to the DI's door and knock on it three times before carefully pushing it open.

"Sir, Inspector Gold asked me to …" I pause taking in the scene in front of me.

I can't believe my eyes. What's been going on in here? The DI has turned to look at me, slightly dishelved and with a 'deer caught in headlights' look on his face. The other occupant of the room nervously follows suit, making sure she doesn't make direct eye contact with me.

"Shall I come back later Sir?" I ask realising I have just stepped in on an awkward situation.

"No, no, it's alright," he says quickly recovering his composure, "just leave them on my desk."

I take a step forwards and quickly deposit the files on the desk before making a swift exit to the canteen.

I can't believe what I've just seen; it's unbelievable. On the bright side I've figured out why my best friend spends so much time up there, but I would've preferred not to have been witness to it myself. It would have been less embarrassing for all of us if she'd told me straight. I wonder how it came about. What possible reason could she have for playing strip twister with the DI anyway?

The End.

* * *

Had you there didn't I? I bet you all thought she was gonna see them kissing or something. I couldn't resist the ending.

Congratulations for getting this far, now please review.


End file.
